Finding Ourselves
by WingedImmortal
Summary: After the love of her life up and leaves, 16 year old Rinly has a tough time figuring out what to do next. Lost, and confused she has a lot more growing up to do than she originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Mandie here

So I put this under Secret Life Of The American Teenager because she's 16 and pregnant. However, Amy and the gang aren't in this. In fact…this is my story. And I KNOW I KNOW that I can't post it here cause this isn't a site for that but..I really really want reviews and I don't think anyone is reading it on so I thought I'd risk it and post it here. If you have a problem with it please TRY to be nice when telling me that it's not ok and keep in mind that I do know that it's not ok. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing from the readers :P

Keep reading- Mandie


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled my knees closer to my chest, my heart aching. I felt weak, weak for crying like I had been all night. I whipped angrily at my face as there was a knock at my bedroom door. I stayed silent thinking maybe whoever it was on the other side might get the hint and leave me alone. They didn't.

"Rinly?" I rolled over in bed as my mom poked her head in. "Rinly, you have to get up and go to school. You can't do this all week, you need to go." Ignoring my mom's words, I pulled the blanket up over my head. "Rinly Mea, get up." The covers were pulled from me.

"MOM!" I yelled, louder than intended. She stopped, stunned at the harshness of my tone. I glanced around the room, avoiding her gaze. Silently, she let go of my comforter, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"What happened, Rinly?" She sighed heavily.

"Nothing." I fixed the covers so they covered me better.

"You came home Saturday morning in tears and you haven't left your room since. I am your mother and I pay more attention than you think." She placed her hand on my knee. "What happened?" She pleaded for an answer. I looked up at her then, my eyes overflowing with tears. They burned as they scraped down my cheeks. "Oh, honey." I leaned into her chest letting the tears fall.

"I really liked him." I mumbled through sobs resulting in a laugh from my mom.

"All these tears for a boy? No, no, no." She pulled away, whipping my cheek. "You're supposed to make him cry not the other way around." She kissed my forehead. "You're 16, Rinly, you have plenty of time to steal a boys heart and stomp on it." I let out a soft laugh. "But you won't be able to do that if you don't get your ass to school." I nodded as my mom stood from where she sat on my bed. She stopped in my doorway, turning back to me. "Who broke your heart, Rinly?" I looked down at my hands, shaking my head slowly. She didn't ask again, she just closed the door as she left leaving me alone to think about who had broken my heart.

I pulled myself from bed, letting my dark brown hair fall down around my shoulders as I stood. I stared at the mirror hanging on the back of my bedroom door and for a moment I almost didn't recognize the girl looking back at me. Her bright green eyes, red and puffy, her lips a dull pink. But she had to be me. She looked as terrible as I felt, which could only mean that we were one in the same person. I silently cursed myself for letting my state of mind crumble the way it did. He always had that effect on me, I always went weak in the knees when he was around. But he won't be around anymore, I thought to myself as I pulled off my shirt replacing it with a black hoodie. No, he wouldn't be around because he had left. Not only had he broken up with her, but he had also left the state. He had said that it would be "too hard for him." Rinly scoffed at that. What about her? This wasn't easy for her, especially when no one had even known about them.

"You can get through this." I stood straight up, staring at the girl in the mirror. I watched as her face turned pale. "Oh, no." My hand went to my mouth as I barely made it to the toilet. "I can't get sick again!" I groaned, hunched over the toilet, releasing what felt like every piece of food that I had ever eaten into the toilet.

=========school===============

The halls echoed with the laughter of students as they made their way to the cafeteria. I slammed my locked shut, as a kid ran into me. I turned to begin my yelling fest but was only able to see the kid take off down the hall. I flipped him the bird, but was positive that he didn't see it. Fixing my backpack, I joined the crowd, following the herd of people. I broke free the group as I got closer to the front doors.

"There you are!" Vivian separated herself from her boyfriend, Ethan. "We wanted to head to Carl's Jr." I took a deep breath trying to control the sick feeling that filled my stomach. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine, it was a long weekend. I'm gonna pass on Carl's Jr, I haven't felt good all day. I'm headed home." I pointed in the direction of my car.

"What? You can't go home!" Vivian followed me to my car, Ethan's car being parked next to mine. "Wait do you even have any more classes today?" I laughed shaking my head. "Lucky! How did you get so smart? You could graduate early, you know that, right?"

"I know, but then what would I do with my time? It's not like I can go out and get a full time job at the ripe age of 16. I unlocked my car, throwing my bag in the passenger seat. "I have thought about graduating early, but my mom would so not be okay with that."

"What so she would rather you get out of school at noon every day cause you don't have any afternoon classes?" Vivian crossed her arms over her chest leaning against my car. Ethan laughed from where he stood next to her.

"You could emancipate yourself, Rinly. Graduate, get a job and an apartment all at the age of 16." He wrapped his arm over Vivian's shoulders. "Then we could all go to your place and party."

"I don't party, Ethan." I smiled, it felt fake but I was sure that the two of them couldn't tell the difference.

"Whatever, go. Have a good afternoon!" Vivian pretended to cry into Ethan's chest, I flipped her the bird as I stepped into my own vehicle.

"Love you guys!" I yelled out my window, speeding out of the parking lot. At home, the house stood tall and quiet. With my mom at work, I decided to curl up on the couch. I pulled out my phone setting it on the table beside the couch. I glanced at it out of the corner of my eye, almost pleading for the notification light to go off. Hoping that he would text me, or call, silently praying that this break was as hard for him as it was for me

I knew it wasn't. It was his decision to end it, so i knew there was no way that he felt the way I did. My chest got heavy as my eyes filled with tears. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't she just wake up and be over him? Like they had never been together? There had to be a way to make it easier. I stood, throwing the blanket back over the couch.

"Nothing is ever easy." My head began to throb, my heart racing in my chest. How can it beat so fast when it's broken, I thought as I walked up the stairs to my room. Sighing heavily, I threw myself on top of my messy sheets. Curling into myself I let the tears fall. I greeted the emotions like an old friend who never actually left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give me the remote." I glanced down at the remote in my lap before looking at my brother who sat on the loveseat. "Rinly, give me the remote."

"Uhhh, no?" I mocked. "You don't even live here so there is no way that you have any power over the TV." I turned the volume up louder as he stared at me, wide eyed.

"Rinly, your brother is our guest for dinner, give him the remote." My mom rounded the corner taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Guest? How can he be a guest when he once lived here? Lived here and didn't pay rent." I pointed out as Kyle snatched the remote from my lap.

"You don't pay rent." My mother smiled, tossing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"I'm also 16 and in high school." My mom choked on the popcorn.

"oh yeah, I forgot." She laughed. I smiled to myself, grabbing a piece of popcorn from her bowl. Kyle's phone buzzed in his pocked, he fished for it as his girlfriend Clair sat next to him.

"Hold on a second." He held up his finger, muting the TV. "Hey, what's up? I'm over at my mom's." Kyle paused, listening to the person on the other line. Rinly wondered who it was. "Yeah, she's still a giant pain in my ass. But everyone's good here." Kyle winked at Rinly, letting her know that he had been talking about her. "Yeah, next time you're in town hit me up. Alright, bye." Kyle ended the call with a click. "I miss him so much." Clair hugged him as he mocked a cry.

"Oh, was that Josh? How is he doing?" My mom again threw a handful of popcorn in her mouth and I silently wondered if she would save any for the movie.

"He's good, says he is working like crazy up there." Kyle reclined in the couch, putting the feet up. I thought for a moment about who they were talking about and then remembered, he asked about me. It had been two months since he ended things and took off to Washington. I felt my anger rise, he can't ask about me, he left me. I cursed him.

"I'm tired." I stood suddenly. "Yeah know, sophomore year is really kicking my ass." I played it off, hoping they would buy it.

"Rinly, you have 3 classes and straight A's." my mom finished the popcorn. "This is family night, so have a seat and watch this movie." I plopped back down, my arms crossed angrily over my chest. Kyle gave a small giggle from where he sat resulting an a glare from me. Next to me my mom began picking through the bowl, trying to find any leftover piece of popcorn to indulge herself with. I felt bile rise in my throat as my mom licked her finger.

"Oh god." My hand covered my mouth as I stood, running down the hall. I slammed the bathroom door behind me, letting my dinner come back up. "I knew it was too good to be true, ha, me? Have a meal? No way." I leaned over the sink, filling my hand with warm water and splashing it on my face. I heard the movie playing down the hall, and decided that I would just head up to my room.

I let the door close with a soft click, no one would notice that I had left. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I knew there wouldn't be any new notifications, I was not popular. I slid my blue jeans off, they had been tight all day, I had trouble buttoning them. I changed my sweater from the brown knitted one to a big oversized black shirt. I turned the light back off, pulling back the covers and crawling into my cold bed. I pulled the blankets up to my chin, closing my eyes letting myself fall into a dream state. But it wasn't a dream, it was a memory, our last memory.

*Dream*

 _"Hey! I'm here, I got chicken instead of pork. I hope that's ok." I walked into the small 2 bedroom apartment. "What are you doing?" I laughed as I spotted him on the couch, his head in his hands. I slid my shoes off, going to the kitchen to put groceries away._

 _"Rin, come here please." He spoke from where he sat._

 _"Hold on a second, I have to put these away." I noted his rushness, but brushed it off. "Is everything ok?" I questioned as I joined him in the living room again. He scooted over, motioning me to sit next to him._

 _"You know how much I care about you." He scooted closer, placing a hand on my thigh. I looked up into his dark brown eyes, they looked back, holding more sadness than I had ever seen. "Rinly, I love you more than life itself and I would do anything for you. You mean the world to me, Rinly Mea." He gave a half smile. He took my hand, suddenly becoming very interested in my hand._

 _"What's going on, Josh?" I looked around, almost panicked._

 _"Do you love me too, Rinly?" He looked up, our eyes locked. I nodded, swallowing hard._

 _"Of course I do."_

 _"Remember that." He sighed heavily. "We can't be together right now." My heart imploded ,I felt it cave in on itself. He avoided my stare, again finding an interest in our hands as they interlocked._

 _"You're breaking up with me." It wasn't a question. More of a statement. He flinched at my use of words._

 _"If you haven't moved on when you're 18…Rinly when you're 18 we can spend forever together." He looked up the, his eyes glistening with hope. "That is, if you still want to be with me when you're 18." I pulled my hand from him._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I barely heard myself speak, I wasn't sure if he had heard me at all._

 _"Kyle was here, he found a bra in my bathroom. Now he is on my ass about who's it is and why he didn't know I was seeing someone." Josh pinched the bridge of his nose. "And don't," He put his hand up as I opened my mouth to speak. "don't ask why we can't come out to everyone about us. You know why, Rinly." My eyes welled up with tears. My vision blurred as I stood quickly._

 _"Fuck this." I choked on my sobs. "You are breaking up with me because you're scared of my brother?" I scoffed._

 _"Rinly, please-"_

 _"Don't touch me." I stepped away from him as he reached for me. He froze, stunned. His eyes filling with sorrow. I couldn't control myself as I began to cry, the tears burning my eyes. He stood then too, ignoring my wishes, he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. He had seen me cry many times before, but this time I wanted him to know that it was because of him. "You can't do this." I mumbled through tears._

 _"We have to." He pulled away, cupping my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Rather you want me to or not I will be calling you on your 18_ _th_ _birthday." He smiled, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "I love you, Rin." He kissed my forehead, then both of my cheeks, ending with a strong kiss on the lips. I kissed back, fearing that this might be the last time I ever felt his strong lips on mine._

 _I let out a soft cry as I thought of just that. The last time we kiss. The last time he placed his hands on either side of my face, pulling me in to him. I threw my arms over his shoulders, standing on my tip toes to better the kiss. I felt him smile, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso, kissing him harder. I felt him move through the apartment, he made his way down the hall to the last bedroom. The door was already open, making it easier for him to lay me on his bed._

 _He broke the kiss, staring at me. I watched as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to miss you so much." He buried his face in my neck and I felt that he was crying. I reached up the back of his shirt, running my nails along his spine, sending a shiver down his back. He relaxed in my arms._

 _"Now who's going to calm the hulk if I'm not around?" I questioned. He sat up, leaning over me._

 _"I guess the beast will run wild for a while." He kissed me then, more passionately. And I knew then, what was about to happen, this would be the last time that I would ever FEEL him. Welcomed it, and it had probably been one of the best nights of my entire life. After our great time, we laid in bed, our body's interatangled._

 _When I woke the next day, he was gone. A note on his pillow case that read_

 _Rinly,_

 _This is really hard, for both of us. It would be better if I just left. So I will be going to my uncles in Washington. I am so sorry that this is how things are going, I know neither of us wanted this. I love and miss you already. Stay safe, beautiful._

 _Yours Always, Josh._


	4. Chapter 4

It sounded like a washing machine. Like a washing machine, in the far distant yet right next to me. The clothes splashing to the sides of the machine as soapy water filled it to the line. I knew that wasn't what it was, but with my eyes closed and denial already seeping into my thoughts, it sounded like a washing machine. I focused on the sound, not wanting to think about what it was, but in the back of my mind that's all I could focus on.

"There it is, about the size of a green olive." I turned to the monitor on my right, the doctor pointing to this blurry blob on the screen.

"There it is." My words were but a whisper, my eyes locked on the monitor. "I'm pregnant?" It came out in the form of a question.

"About 9 weeks, I'd say." She fiddled with the machine, getting a better angle of the life growing inside me. "Which would make your due date October." She printed a couple pictures, cleaning my abdomen of the gross goo she had used. I sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling my shirt down. I held up the picture, unable to find any words. "Rinly, are you just now finding out that you're expecting?" The doctor scooted the stool closer to where I sat. I nodded to answer her question, never taking my eyes off of the ultrasound picture. "How has the morning sickness been?"

"I haven't been able to keep food down for the last 9 weeks." I tucked the picture into my pocket.

"That's normal, try eating fruits. Be sure that you are taking your vitamins and don't forget plenty of fluids." I silently noted this in my mind, not having a piece of paper or anything to write on. I sighed heavily, the reality not quit hitting me yet. I knew it would hit and when it did it would hit hard.

"Um, any advice on telling my family?" I gave a soft laugh, my feet dangling over the bed making me feel like a small child.

"Well," she bit her lip, "the sooner you tell them the sooner you will have the help and support you need to be a successful mom." She clapped her hands together. "However, it might help if you have someone there with you. A close friend or sibling that you trust. Someone who will take your side in the scenario that your family isn't supportive." I nodded silently, not having a clue who would pick my side.

I shook hands with the doctor, making my next appointment at the front desk before heading out to my car. Once in my car, I began to sob. I cursed myself, for getting into this situation. My vision blurred as I sat in my car, punching the steering wheel, incoherent words escaping my lips. I screamed, letting my frustration leak out with every ear piercing cry that I let out. I was losing all control over my life. I felt as though the world around my was crumbling, reality shriveling to nothing. I secretly wished I could shrivel up to nothing as well. I would be doing just the opposite, I would swell. Swell to the point of my clothes not fitting, while everything fell a part I would just grow, and not in the way I wanted to.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and when I looked I saw that it was almost 5 and I had 7 missed calls from my mom and 2 from Kyle. Great, now they would ask me where I had been. I didn't bother calling anyone back, I figured I better just show up to family dinner.

"Where have you been? We already ate?" my mother crossed her arms as I threw down my purse, kicking my shoes off.

"Somebody's in trouble." Kyle laughed, sipping his beer, leaning back in the dining room chair that he sat in. I smiled thankfully as Clair, smacked him.

"Damn right someone's in trouble, you have been acting up lately and I don't like it." My mom growled. "You have been like this since whoever it was that left you. Grow up, Rinly, heart break happens." I stood, stunned, as she sat down at the table across from Kyle, who no longer thought the situation was funny. She took a sip of her wine. "There's a plate in the microwave for you."

"I'm not hungry." I went to head up the stairs when my mom made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Rinly, my goodness, have a seat. Spend some time with your family, maybe that will help bring you out of this funk that you are in." I stopped mid-step, turning back to the dining room. "Jeeze, where is your head?"

"Up her ass as usual-"

"Fuck off, Kyle." I let my anger get the best of me, cause everyone to stare at me with shocked expressions. "I'm sorry, I'm tired and I don't feel that great." I waited for my mom to start yelling, for her to ground me for my choice of words. She stayed silent, her mouth slightly agape.

"You really don't feel good, dropping the 'F' bomb like that in front of mom." Kyle laughed. "It must be that time of the month." Clair smacked him again. "Oh right, probably shouldn't say that in a room full of woman." There was a long silence that lingered in the air, suffocating me.

"Rinly, who broke your heart?" I looked up at my mom, her brow wrinkled as she stared back at me.

"Mom, I-"

"Who broke your heart?" She asked again. "We have all night to wait for an answer, you don't have school tomorrow."

"No one, it was just a school yard crush." I looked down at my plate.

"So you have completely changed all because of a school yard crush?" She shook her head. "My daughter is a well-rounded, very respectable young lady. I don't know who you are."

"Mom, that's not fair." Kyle interrupted only to be shut down as our mom held up a hand to silence him.

"Well? Tell me what happened to her." She leaned back, taking another sip of her wine. "Where did my straight A, innocent daughter go?" I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Clair and Kyle staring at me with sad eyes. Anger rose in the back of my throat as my mother continued her taunting. "You have changed, Rinly, and I'm not sure if it's for better or worse."

I waited for her to continue but instead found the room falling quiet, the only sound was the fan over the stove. I let one single tear fall as I stood, again heading to the stairs. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Mom, I told you I didn't feel good, I'd like to go lay down." I sighed heavily, the argument physically and mentally draining my energy.

"And I'd like a 2 month vacation in Hawaii, but I don't get what I want so why should you?" She finished her glass of wine with a small laugh.

"Maybe because I am 9 weeks pregnant and in high school." The words escaped my mouth before my brain could even process what I was about to say. My hands went to my mouth as I watched my words reach my mother's ears.

"What?" a lump formed in my throat, blocking any chance of speaking I may have had. "How can you be pregnant, Rinly? You're a virgin." She spoke matter-of-factly.

"You're not pregnant and April fools isn't until next month." Kyle laughed. "Nice try though." I gulped loudly, slowly walking back to the dining room table. I closed my eyes as I pulled the ultrasound picture from my back pocket, setting it down on the table. They all leaned forward, trying to see what I had set down, but my mom grabbed it up quickly.

"Rinly."She whispered, her finger tracing the outline of the shape in the picture. I gulped again, attempting to loosen the lump that had resigned in my throat. "How did this happen?" She let Kyle take the picture to examine it himself. I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes staring down.

"This is real? You're 16, Rinly." Kyle became angry. "You've never even had a boyfriend." I shrugged again, at a loss for words. I waited a long while, waiting for someone to speak before I quickly ran up the stair to my room. They had let me go, not bothering me for the remainder of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I let out a heavy sigh, thinking that it would relieve my need to scream at the top of my lungs. It didn't. In fact, it made me want to scream more. Running my fingers through my hair, I fought the urge to cry. My mother stood in silence, her anger radiating through the house. I wanted to yell at her, and then yell with her.

"That damn school will be getting a call from my lawyer." Her arms stayed crossed over her chest as she stared at me. "You're 16, you are in no way ready to be a parent."

"Mom, I can get a job now. Can't you look at the bright side and be happy for me?" I knew once the words had left my lips that I had chosen the wrong ones.

"Happy!?" She yelled. "How can I be happy that my 16 year old daughter graduated 2 full years early when the reason that she graduated early is because she is pregnant!?" I bit my lip, looking down at my shoes. I heard her let out a sigh. "And it doesn't help when you won't tell me who the father is. He needs to step up and help you." I looked up to speak, but stopped when my mom shook her head. "Don't say that he doesn't need to know, because he does."

"Well, I don't plan to tell him." It had been 3 weeks since I had slipped to my mom about being pregnant. Which meant that it had been almost 13 weeks since they had last seen each other.

"Then tell me and I will tell him. I have no problem doing that and you know it." I shook my head, looking down at my feet. The front door opened, slamming shut as Kyle ran into the kitchen where mom and I stood.

"What's going on? What's the emergency?" He fell short of breath. Without a word, my mom handed him the folder that I had handed her only an hour ago. We watched in silence as he sat at the dining room table, flipping through the pages. He scoffed a couple times before looking up at me. "Smart ass" He laughed. "I barely graduated on time and you're over here doing it two years early."

"Kyle, this is not a moment to be Whitty!" my mom grabbed the papers from him quickly.

"Lighten up, mom." Kyle laughed, leaning back in the chair. "She can get a job, pay bills and be an adult. Trust me little sis, it is not all it's kicked out to be."

"How can she get a job? Hmm you both don't seem to be realizing that just because she has her diploma doesn't excuse the fact THAT SHE IS 16 AND PREGANANT!" The house fell silent; the only sound I could hear was my own heart. "What do you plan to do? Wait tables, great idea you can stack dishes on your pregnant belly. Oh, and where do you plan to go? Where do you plan to stay with that baby?"

"Mom-"

"Shut up, Kyle. Rinly, you will not bring that baby back here. You can stay until your due date." My eyes filled with tears as my mom turned, leaving the kitchen. I heard Kyle stand from the chair he sat in. He didn't say anything, he walked around the kitchen, and his arms opened to grab me up in a hug. I couldn't stop the tears then, and the urge to scream again rose in my throat.

"She's just upset, Rinly. You got to admit that no one saw this coming. I am supposed to be the bad one, you're supposed to be the good one." Kyle laughed. "What happened?"

"If she doesn't want me here than I won't stay here." I growled through tears. "I'll get a job and my own place and she'll see that this was all for the better."

"It's mom, she will never agree with your decision." Kyle stepped back from the hug. "If Clair and I had more space you know I'd let you stay with us. You still can, but I know from experience that our couch is not comfortable."

"Thanks Kyle, but I'll figure it out."

The house stood tall. The front yard was huge; I feared the back yard may have been in a different state. I had been here several times, but this was different. This time I had the favor to ask, and it was a big favor. I made my way up the driveway, the door getting bigger as I got closer. I rang the doorbell, holding it for a minute as if to ensure that I wouldn't ring it and run.

"Rinly, is that you?" The little old woman walked from around the side of the house.

"Mrs. Taylor." I smiled, greeting her.

"Look how you have grown! Almost a woman now, high school is treating you well." I smiled at my old teacher, allowing her to be excited. "Please, come in." She ushered me into her large home. "Tea, coffee, lemonade?" I followed her into the kitchen where she searched through her fridge.

"Lemonade would be great." My mouth began to water as I suddenly realized how thirsty I was.

"So how are things? How's your mom, oh and Kyle?" She poured two glasses of lemonade before sitting across from me at the bar.

"They are all good, mom is working a lot these days. Kyle and Clair are engaged and happy." I sipped my drink.

"And how is Rinly? She still that sweet little girl I remember?" She laughed, her blue eyes glistening in the light. She was probably in her 60's, but she was so happy and energetic. She would be like that until she died, always so happy.

"Actually, that's why I came today. The sweet Rinly you remember went and got herself into a lot of trouble. I glanced down and my glass, telling Mrs. Taylor the news was harder than telling my mom, although with my mom I had just accidentally blurted it out and that had made it easier. "I uh I graduated from High School yesterday."

"What? Wow, Rinly that is so cool! Congrats!" She stood walking around the bar to hug me.

"Before you get all excited about how smart I am, let me tell you why I graduated yesterday." She sat back down and I took a deep breath closing my eyes. "I'm 12 and a half weeks pregnant." When I opened my eyes she was still smiling at me. For a second I wasn't even sure if she had heard me.

"Congratulations, Rinly." She stood again, this time completing the hug. "Do you know what you're having?"

"No, I don't want to know yet." I couldn't control the confused sound the leaked into my voice. "You're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" She laughed, taken aback. "I don't think you're old enough, but I'm sure that you have already heard that. I'm sure you've heard about all your other options, so I won't bore you with my knowledge of that. I'm sure your mom is mad enough for the both of us."

"She kicked me this morning." I looked down again. "Well, she said I have until my due date to find a place to go."

"What's the father's family think of that?" I glanced up at her. "He doesn't know.." she sighed. "Do you plan to tell him?"

"Not if I can help it." I laughed. "I guess the reason I came here today is cause I know that you have that little apartment in the basement." I spoke, taking our chat to a more serious note. "I plan to get a job so I can pay you some rent."

"You have a job?" Mrs. Taylor questioned.

"Well, no, not yet. But-"

"You can't work, you're pregnant." She giggled, before seeing the look on my face. "Oh, Rinly, you are so young. Okay, you can rent that apartment, but your 'rent' will consist of bringing that baby up here to visit." I jumped up, grabbing her in a hug.

"Thank you so much!"


	6. Chapter 6

I lay on my bed, my arms dangling off the sides, my feet hanging off the foot. I huffed, taking a deep breath and sucking in. When the button to my faded blue jeans was almost buttoned, the door to my room swung open my mom walking in. She stopped, staring at me with a confused expression

"Rinly, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't get my pants on." I sat up on my elbows, my small round belly causing the zipper to go down a little. The next day after I had gone to Mrs. Taylors, my mom and I got into it. She had forbid me to move out until my due date, which just resulted in us having a screaming match in the living room. I had given up on convince her that it would be good for me to move out before the baby was born.

"Guess it's about time you look into maternity clothes." She laughed. "Hurry up or we are going to be late." She closed my door with a soft click as I stuck my tongue out at her. I threw myself back onto the bed, as I let out a sigh I felt my baby move. Slowly I slid my hand over the spot where I had felt the little flutter of movement. I stood quickly; letting the faded blue jeans slide off my hips I replaced them with a pair of black leggings. "Took you long enough." I greeted my mom in the kitchen.

"What all exactly did you have planned on this fine day in May?" I sat on the couch, crouching down to put my shoes on.

"Nothing." She looked away, a cue that told me she was up to something. "I just want to get to this doctor's appointment so I can see my grandkid in there, now come on." I laughed, following her out to her car. We drove in silence, aside from the radio that I sang along with. The waiting room at my doctor's was almost empty as it was really early on a Monday.

"Rinly Vants?" The nurse called me back, stopping to take my weight. I had only gain 4 pounds so far in my pregnancy at 17 weeks. "Alright, we are going to room 12." She directed me down the hall to an open door. "So, how are you doing? How is everything?"

"I couldn't get jeans on this morning." I spoked, resulting in a laugh from my mom.

"You had to know that those weren't going to fit, you're a small girl Rinly." My mom crossed her arms, setting her purse on her lap. The nurse laughed, too, typing quickly on the computer. She took my blood pressure before laying me on the bed.

"The doctor will be right in to see you." She smiled, placing a blanket over my midsection. I watched her leave, sharing a small glance out the open door. I spotted the doctor at her desk out in the hall.

"Are you nervous?" My mom asked, bringing my attention back to the room.

"Nervous? No, why would I be? I have seen it before, you haven't, you should be nervous." I rubbed my belly.

"Aren't you going to find out the gender today?" She wrinkled her brow.

"I don't want to know." I looked up, knowing that my mom was staring at me with her mouth agape. "I will find out, just not yet."

"Yeah, but what about the baby shower, or like buying stuff? How are you going to buy stuff for the baby if you don't know if it's a girl or a boy?" she huffed in anger.

"I'm only 17 weeks, mom." I sighed heavily as the door opened, thankful to have the doctor end the conversation.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Vants." My mom smiled shaking Dr. Callie's hand.

"Ms., please, I divorced her dad." I shook my head at my mom.

"She so doesn't need or care to know about you and dad." I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Not a problem, I would rather be corrected than bother someone by calling them something they don't like." Dr. Callie washed her hands before gloving up. "You know the drill right? It's gonna be cold."

"You can warn me all you want but that stuff will still shock me." She laughed as I flinched from the cold gel that she dolloped onto my abdomen.

"Alright, let's see the little one." I heard my mom gasp as the monitor lit up. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye to see her cover her mouth with her hand. "There's a pretty good one. Did you still want to wait to find out the sex?" I nodded, hearing a small grunt from my mom.

"Look at it Rinly. Don't you want to know if it's a boy or a girl? Pick out names, and clothes." My mom smiled. "Oh I told myself not to cry." She cursed under her breath digging around in her purse for a tissue.

"Not yet, mom. I want to be bigger; I want to be farther along." I turned my attention back to the monitor, watching the life inside me. I tuned out the rest of the room, focusing only on my child. I had been calling it a girl, because I just felt like it could be a girl. But it could also be a boy. I traced the outline of her face with my eyes. I could already tell that she had his nose; she almost already looked like him. I silently wondered if that was even possible. I tore my gaze from the monitor, glancing over at my mom. Part of me wanted to see him sitting there, in awe at the life that we were creating together. The other part of me could care less if I ever saw him again.

"Here you are darlin'." Dr. Callie handed me a roll of pictures, like the ones I had been getting from her since that first strip of ultrasound pictures. "Do you have any questions, any concerns? How are you sleeping? I know last time you were in you said you were having trouble sleeping."

"It's much better, I started using the heating pad at night on my back at that works wonders." I sat up, wiping away the gel from my belly. "I don't think I have any questions right now, but if I do I'll call."

"You better call for anything." She pointed at me as she helped me off the bed. "It was so nice to meet you Ms. Vants." Dr. Callie shook my mom's hand.

"I will agree that it was nice to meet you if you whisper in my ear what the sex is?" my mom smiled, hopeful, but Dr. Callie shook her head as she saw me do it. "Ugh, whatever, it was nice to meet you too." I laughed as I followed my mom out of the room.

"I'll see you again in a couple weeks, Rinly. You're doing a good job taking care of yourself." I smiled at her, great full for the boost in my self-confidence. I needed it.

 ** _*3rd_** __ ** _person POV*_**

"Thank you so much, mom." Rinly reached over the arm rest, planting a kiss on her mother's cheek. Lucy smiled, her eyes sticking to the road. Rinly ruffled through the bags of clothes, most of which were dresses and maternity clothes for her to wear, but she did manage to squeeze in a couple onesies and a box of diapers and wipes.

"I figured I'd help you get started." Lucy pulled up to a red light. Rinly pulled out a green sleeper with little frogs on it. "That should get to stay at grandma's house for sleep overs."

"Mom, this is a newborn onesie." Rinly laughed, looking at her mom. "He or she is not going to be having sleep overs as a-" Her eyes went wide.

The impact of the truck sent Lucy's head into the driver's side window, sending glass flying throughout the SUV. Rinly felt the seatbelt tighten on her collarbone before the SUV was pushed through the intersection, her head snapped against the window, shattering it like her mom's. Rinly's eyes faded closed as the SUV came to a stop pinned between a telephone pole and the truck that had ran the red light.

"Call 911!" A man jumped from his car, running across the busy street to the accident. The driver of the truck, stumbled from his vehicle, his hand pressed against his bloody forehead. He stared blankly at the black Suburban that he had hit.

"Sir, are you ok?" A woman stepped into his line of view as someone stepped up on the front fender of the suburban.

"Were there kids?" He could barely hear the words leave his mouth. The woman looked over her shoulder to the other car. "Are the kids ok?"

"Everyone is fine, let's get you sitting down. The police are on-"

"They are both bleeding so much!" The man standing on the fender yelled. "Go around there and check her for a pulse." The man pointed to a younger looking man who wiggled his way up to the diver side, reaching his hand in.

"It's faint but it's there."

"Chris…" a woman stood at the passenger side window, she had a phone pressed to her ear. The man on the fender jumped off, joining the woman at the passenger door. "Look," the woman pointed. "Yes, I'm here. Where are you? We need an ambulance or 3 ASAP." She spoke into the phone. "The passenger looks pregnant and she is bleeding a lot." Chris moved so he was back on the fender, barking orders to people, lighting flares and moving cars.

"It's going to be ok, the paramedics are on their way." The woman at the passenger window, reached in running her hand over Rinly's blood soaked hair. "You and your baby are going to be ok."


	7. Chapter 7

the beeping to my right echoed through the dark. A shiver went down my spine, causing me to wince in pain. It wasn't until I heard someone in the distance that I realized I was crying. "Shhhh, Rinly, it's ok." Kyle whispered in my ear. The pain I felt all over my body would suggest that nothing was ok. I pried my eyes open, blinded by the white that surrouned the room. I tried to speak but found that I had a tube down my throat. I began to panic. My heart pounding in my chest, the beeping on my right sped up. I tried to sit up, Kyle pushed me back down ignoring my attempt at yelping out in pain.

A doctor came in, standing next to me. "Miss Vants, I'm Dr. Emplar, do you know what happened?" I looked at him angrily. He was a doctor, he could clearly see the tube in my throat and had no doubt put it there himself and he still felt the need to ask me a question. Kyle moved to the other side of the bed where Clair sat in a chair. I hadn't even seen her sitting there. The doctor asked me to lay back, while he and a nurse moved to take the tube out. I felt my eyes widen as I coughed and the tube was pulled out.

"What happened?" My voice croaked. I went to reach for my belly and found that my right wrist had a large cast on it. I bit my lip, my heart shattering. "Oh god, i-my..." I stuttered. "My baby..."

"You and your son are fine, couple broken bones in your wrist and 3 staples in your temple, with a concussion so i suggest bed rest." Dr. Emplar spoke, checking my pupils. i almost didn't catch all of what he had said.

"Son?" I took my hand back from Kyle, placing it on my belly. I noticed then that my belly was wrapped with a monitor for the baby. "I have a son, it's a boy." I couldnt help it as my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh i figured with how far along you are that you already knew." Dr Emplar apologized quickly. He smiled and apologized once more before leaving the room.

"How's mom?" I was afraid to ask, I remembered the truck hitting her side of the car. Kyle shook his head slowly.

"She got hurt pretty bad, broke her leg and dislocated her hip. Along with a big bad concussion." He answered. I nodded in understanding, the crash must've been pretty bad. "It's been 4 days." Kyle answered my question without me even actually asking it. "The doctor said you might not even wake up. You two had us so freaked out, and Josh, you should've heard him over the phone-"

"You told Josh?" I almost yelled, taking Kyle by surprise.

"Yeah? I mean it came up when he asked how you guys were." Kyle shugged like it was no big deal. "He said he was coming back but then something came up with his uncle." I looked down at my pregnant belly, silently hoping that he didn't come back.

"Wait, did that doctor say bed rest? I can't go on bed rest, I need to find a place to live before the baby is born." I sighed heavily. "Did anyone tell him that?"

"Rinly, I don't think mom will still kick you out after this, you guys are going to need each other." I scoffed at the thought of my mom needing me.

The room fell silent as I focused on the movement in my belly. I let my head fall against the pillow as I listened to the sound of my own heartbeat on the monitor. In the back of my mind I wondered what happened to that little green onesie that I had picked out. I remembered then that the doctor had said that I was having a boy. My heart fluttered in my chest. A boy, my boy. My son. What could I name him? Tyler? No. Rylan? No. Benjamin? No. I found myself smiling.

"What are you thinking about, Rinly?" Clair asked.

"Baby names." I laughed, turning to look at her. "I didn't plan any names yet."

"I mean, Kyle is a pretty strong name." Kyle shrugged. "I've liked it so far.

"I am not naming my son after my brother. It would be weird." I laughed, looking back up at the ceiling; I closed my eyes, again thinking about possible names for my son.

 ** _*1 week later*_**

"How are you feeling?" Kyle laughed as mom took a pain pill. She goofily smiled, pointing to the bottle of meds. "Good, Clair and I are gonna run to the store to get stuff for dinner, Rinly is going to her room to rest. Here is your phone, call her if you need anything." I watched as kyle gave mom the phone, setting it next to her glass of water. He had just picked her up from the hospital; I had been home for 3 days. Kyle glanced up at me before heading out to his car followed by Clair. They had been staying with us just to help out. I mean, I am almost 20 weeks pregnant.

I made my way up to my room, where I crawled back into my bed. It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes before I heard a knock at the front door and then my mom yell 'come in'. I laid in bed, listening to the sound of people talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying or who it was. I silently wondered to myself if I should get up and see who had stopped by, I didn't bother as there was a soft knock at my door. I threw my covers off, feeling my baby wiggle with frustration at my quick movement.

I stopped in my tracks as the door opened slowly and he walked in. He opened his mouth to speak, but then his eyes landed on my round belly. Quickly, I looked down avoiding his look.

"What are you doing here?" It sounded harsher than I intended.

"Rinly, you didn't…" His sentence hung in the air, and dripped with anger.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" I asked again, hoping to pull his attention from the mass he was seeing before him.

"I'm not going to ask, Rinly." I looked up then meeting his gaze. His dark brown eyes filled with rage as I slowly nodded my head. He turned without a word, slamming the door shut behind him. I stood in the quiet of my room, my heart racing. I turned to lay back down, the small of my back beginning to ache. Before I could make it to my bed my door was open and he was back. "Do you have any idea how pissed off I am at you?"

"Josh-"

"No, you don't get to say anything. You must be some sort of fucked up in the head to keep a man from his kid." He pointed angrily at his temple as he spoke. He huffed in anger and I stayed silent, knowing nothing I said would make the situation better. In fact, I feared that I would make it worse. I gulped loudly as he stared at me, his eyes intense. "How could you do this to me?"

"You were already gone, Josh. You had already left me when I found out." I switched feet, my back going form an ache to a throb that radiated through my knees.

"I told you I was coming back! God dammit, Rinly!" He yelled.

"Rinly? Is everything okay?" My mom yelled up the stairs to us.

"I never would've never left Rinly, you know that." Josh's voice lowered. I looked down at my feet, placing my hand on the small of my back. My feet began to tingle, and for a second I thought I'd fall. "Do they know?"

"Know what?" My head snapped up as Kyle walked into my room. Josh straightened up turning to his friend. "Hey, glad you could make it." I watched in silence as they did a little hand shake. "So?"

"So, what?" I asked, hoping that he had already forgotten his question.

"Know what?" He laughed. Josh glanced at me and I couldn't control the horrified look on my face.

"Do you remember that bra you found before I moved?" Josh asked turning his back to me. My heart beat so fast I was afraid that I'd have a heart attack.

"Ha, yeah, you refused to tell me whose it was." Kyle laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced past Josh to my before shrugging his shoulders. "Why? Is she coming for dinner tonight? Did you finally get a girlfriend?"

"Yeah she'll be here for dinner." Josh glanced back at me, I shook my head almost pleading with him to keep his mouth shut. This was the last thing anyone needed right now, with the stress of the crash.

"Can't wait to meet her, man." Kyle smile. "When will she be here? What's her name? Why'd you hide her?" Kyle joked.

"I didn't think you'd approve." Josh gave a soft laugh.

"What? That's ridiculous, why wouldn't I approve?" I closed my eyes waiting for the words to leave his lips.

"Cause she's your sister." When I opened my eyes again, I saw Kyle look at me.

"What?" He said through clenched teach.

"I'm in love with Rinly." Josh spoke matter-of-factly. The scream that left my lips was almost loud enough to muffle the sound of Josh hitting the floor. Kyle swung at him again, hitting the side of his head.

"You fucked my sister!?" he yelled between punches. I fell back on my bed, tears blurring my vision as Clair ran in.

"Hey!" She screamed over them, grabbing Kyle by the collar of his shirt. He didn't budge. Clair fell back having successfully pulled Kyle off Josh, who was now holding his face as blood seeped between his fingers. I couldn't stop crying as Kyle stood. "What is going on?" Clair stood too, straightening her shirt she spoke angrily.

"Is it true?" through my sobs I nodded my head. Kyle turned, pushing past Clair. I felt sick as the smell of blood reached my nose.

"Get up, Josh." Clair demanded, going down the hall she returned with the first aid kit. He stood, taking a seat on the computer chair next to my desk. The room stayed silent as Clair dressed him up, cleaning the blood off of his face. The chair was angled so I couldn't see the damage. "So which one of you is going to explain that to me?" I looked down as Clair glanced up at me. "Alright, Rinly is keeping her mouth shut, so Josh, explain." I felt him look at my before sighing heavily.

"Josh is the father." I mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear. I knew she had heard me when she slapped Josh on the back of the head.

"Josh!" Clair whisper /yelled. "She is 16!"

"Don't you think I know that?" He looked down. "I stayed away for as long as I could." Josh took a deep breath. "But the she turned 15 and I wanted to be with her so bad…" I closed my eyes, remembering that first night I had ever spent with him. The night he had taken my virginity. I would never forget it.

"Do not tell Kyle that." Clair pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why are you just now coming out with this?"

"Cause I just found out that Im going to be a dad." Josh smiled at his words.

"What? You didn't tell him?" Clair turned her attention to me. "Didn't you tell Kyle that the father knew but didn't care?" I heard Josh give a low growl.

"You told them I didn't care?" He turned to look at me and I could finally see the damage done by my big brother. His eye already started to swell, his cheek bruising.

"Well I couldn't very well tell them that my 22 year old boyfriend, and my brothers best friend, knocked me up and then left before I could tell him." I laid back, feeling my back stretch out.

"Uhh, yeah you could. You shouldn't be sleeping with a 22 year old anyway, sorry Josh." Clair crossed her arms. "Now excuse me while I go find Kyle, he's probably not going to want to have dinner with either of you now. And with Rinly being on bed rest you probably shouldn't be up and down the stairs. I'll bring a plate up to you." Clair turned leaving the room. I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. The pain in my back hadn't gone away when I laid down on my back, so I turned, rolling to my side. I opened my eyes to see Josh staring at me.

"What?"

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Almost 20 weeks." I mumbled. I placed my hand on my little baby bump. "The doctors say that he's strong, he moves a lot."

"He?" Josh gave a half smiled.

"Yeah." I looked up at him.

"Do you have a name picked out or anything?" He scooted the chair closer to the bed.

"Kyle likes Kyler, Clair likes Ryan, mom likes Vincent but I really like Elijah or Sam." I rolled onto my back again, pulling up my shirt to reveal my baby. Josh reached his hand out, lightly touching my belly. His fingers felt rough on my soft skin, but they were warm and my baby liked the way my heart skipped with Josh's touch. I could tell by the way his eyes widened that he had felt the life inside me move.

"I like Elijah." Josh moved his hand, trying to follow the little movement. "Elijah James."

"I like that too, Elijah James Anderson." We shared a grin as I finished it with Josh's last name.

"Our son, Elijah James Anderson."


	8. Chapter 8

The house was quiet, no one spoke for fear of upsetting anyone else. Lucy sat at on the couch, she pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes staying closed. Kyle sat on the loveseat next to Clair. He stared daggers across the room to where Josh and I sat in the recliners. Kyle's arms crossed over his chest as he let out a sigh. My mom looked up then, glaring at him.

"Are you going to say anything?" Kyle spoke angrly. "You seem pretty calm, mom."

"Well it's not like I can do much more damage than what you did last week." My mom spoke referring to Josh's black eye and fractured cheek bone. She sighed again, turning so she could face the two of us. "How long has this been a thing?" she asked pointing between us. I looked down at my shoes.

"We ended things, so there isn't a 'thing' anymore." I mumbled, I saw Josh flinch at my use of words.

"Oh there's a thing." Kyle growled. "It's in your womb."

"Hey how about you leave my kid out of this." I spat at him.

"If your kid wasn't a product of rape I would!" Kyle's tone grew to a yell.

"Rape? No one said anything about rape, Kyle." Clair came to my defense.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what do you call it when a 22 year old sleeps with a 16 year old? I'm pretty sure that's rape."

"Ok enough using that word." My mom interrupted, letting out yet another sigh. "Do you have anything to say Josh?" she pointed to Kyle, "You keep your mouth shut and let him talk."

Josh glanced over at me, his eyes dropping down to my round belly. He looked back at my mom, he straightened up as if to feel more proper. "I would have never left if I had known that she was pregnant. I will do anything and everything that I can to support her and our child."

"Good, then when you leave here tonight, take her with you." My mouth fell open. "Don't look at me like that, you got yourself into this mess, now it's time to grow and face the reality that you put yourself in." My mom shrugged her shoulders.

"Lucy, is that really fair to do?" Clair commented. "You guys were just in a really bad car crash and she is 20 weeks pregnant, you're just going to kick her out?"

"She just went and got pregnant at 16, and then graduated at 16. You're in such a hurry to grow up, Rinly, so go. I won't stop you." I couldn't stop my eyes from filling with tears. Josh reached for my hand but I pulled it away, angry at him for showing up. I stood, turning to the stairs. No one spoke as I made my way to my room. Once there I pulled out a back pack and a suit case from my closet.

I wiped angrily at my tears as I began loading my clothes into the bags. I heard footsteps come up the stairs but I paid no attention to the person, even as they came into my room, standing in the doorway. I sniffled, my vision blurring.

"What are you crying about? You made this decision." I turned around angrily to face Kyle.

"What exactly is so wrong with me being in love, Kyle? It can't be because he's 22 cause you know dad is 8 years older than mom and they were married for 12 years. It can't be because he's your friend cause I would think that you'd be happy about him being your brother in law one day. You know what I think it is?" There was a ringing in my ears, my heart pounding in my chest. "It HAS to be because you want him all to yourself. So what, Kyle, I can't love him cause you don't want to share him? What do you love him too?" Kyle stepped up as if to hit me. "Go ahead." I taunted him. "I dare you." He stood over me, his nostrils flaring in anger. I noted that his hands kept clenching into fists, but he made no other movement.

"Klye," Clair stepped in to the room, she pulled him by the shoulders, directing him out. In the hall he passed Josh, moving quickly he pulled away from Clair, pinning Josh to the wall.

"You hurt her and I swear to God that I will kill you." Kyle spoke through clenched teeth. He shoved Josh hard before continuing down the hall. Josh rubbed his chest where Kyle had pushed him. I turned my attention back to packing, not wanting Josh to see me crying.

"Rinly-"

"Go away, Josh. Go home." I closed the suit case, attempting to zip it shut.

"You're coming with me." He mumbled. "Right?"

"No, I am going to figure this out on my own." I grumbled, having a hard time zipping the suit case.

"Well, where are you going?" he crossed his arms.

"That's none of your business." I turned to face him. He shook his head in frustration.

"I'll re word that, where are you taking my son?"

"Ha, again, none of your business." I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest as well.

"Bullshit, you can't do that." He stood up, his arms falling to his sides. "You're not keeping him from me, Rinly. I plan to be in his life and that means being in yours. I get that you're mad at me but we both did this and we have to put up with each other for the rest of our lives. Deal with it." He stepped further into the room, zipping up the suit case. I watched as he picked it up off the bed.

"Where are you taking that?" I asked as he turned to leave with it.

"Out to my truck, now please try and hurry. I can feel Kyle's anger radiating off him from up here." Josh turned leaving me to finish packing the backpack. I went to the bathroom pulling out my hair brush and tooth brush, finding spots for them amongst my clothes. Down stairs everyone was where they had been before, except Josh wasn't in the room.

"Alright, keep me updated." My mom didn't even look at me as she spoke. My heart dropped to the floor at her harshness. "Drive safe." I nodded, heading for the door. I moved slowly, hoping that maybe she would change her mind or at least offer me a proper goodbye. She didn't move and neither did Kyle. Clair gave me a small sad smile and half wave as I walked out the door.

"Follow me, or are you riding with me?" Josh asked as he took the back pack throwing it into the back of his truck. My eyes filled with tears again. "Hey, it's ok, Rinly." He moved to pull me in for a hug but I stepped away.

"Why'd you come back now? You ruined everything that I had planned." I sobbed. "My mom won't even look at me Josh!"

"That's on her then, Rinly. Come on, we wanted to be together before, hell we even talked about kids once. Remember?" I nodded thinking back to one weekend that I spent with him at his apartment. I had told mom that I was going to Vivians family reunion but instead I went to Josh's. We had spent the whole weekend in bed talking about our future life together.

"She and Kyle will come around, just give them some time." He brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "It's been a really long week and I know that you are supposed to be on bed rest so let's get you home." I nodded realizing that my back was killing me.

His apartment was across town. It was nice, looked expensive but I didn't dare ask how much rent was. I followed him as he carried my suit case and back pack up the stairs. He stopped at the first door, setting the suit case down he pulled out keys.

"Welcome home." The door swung open. "It's not much but I make it work. It's two bedroom, the other room Is empty." He ran his hand through his hair, setting the suit case down in the doorway. He slid his shoes off and I did the same. "We'll have to make that other room his room." Rinly nodded, taking a seat on the big sectional couch in the living room. It was the same one he had had in the other apartment.

"Josh?" I questioned. He turned his attention to me, plopping down in the chair. "Are we really going to do this? Are we going to be together and raise this baby?" I looked down at my round belly. He stood then, leaning down in front of me placing his hand over mine on my belly.

"We can do anything as long as we're together." He smiled, leaning forward he pressed his lips to my stomach. Elijah moved then, almost as if kicking Josh. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but it just felt right. To be there, with Josh while his child grew inside me.


	9. Chapter 9

Her cheeks flushed with anger and I was sure that she would kick me out. "Please excuse me. Josh, outside. Now." I gulped, glancing at him where he sat next to me. He nodded, leaning over he kissed my temple before standing and following his mother out the back door. I stayed at the dining room table, sitting in silence. I could feel Elijah's movements inside me and for a moment I wished he'd stop. My nerves were so out of whack with the move and the car crash and now telling Josh's mother that he had knocked up a sixteen year old. I felt sick, I had told Josh that I didn't want to do this. My head snapped up as the back door opened and Josh walked in, slamming it shut behind him.

"Come on, let's go." He walked around the dining room table, grabbing his jacket from the chair that he had been sitting in. I stood then, as Sherry came in. She gave me a sad look, before Josh grabbed my hand pulling me towards the front door.

"Joshua-"

"Don't." He warned, opening the front door. I walked out the door, walking down the path to his car. He didn't say anything when he climbed into the driver's seat. I noticed that he was gripping the stearing wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Josh, what did she say?" He shook his head, avoiding the question. "Josh, tell me."

"It really doesn't matter, Rinly." He tried to assure me but I knew whatever she had said upset him and ruined our dinner. We didn't even eat yet. I sat back, staring out the window as we drove in silence. Once we were back at the apartment, Josh let out a heavy sigh. "Did you ever meet my mom before, Rinly?"

"Yeah, a couple times. Like at your graduation party and at Kyle's." I answered.

"She's kind of…strict." He looked at me, a horrified look on his face. "She threatened to turn me in. She said she was going to call the cops." I looked down at my belly, realizing just how much we messed up. If Josh's mom did turn him in, I'd be homeless at 25 weeks pregnant. "I'm gonna go back over there and try to reason with her-"

"I'll come too, she can't do that to us. You're her son, she can't seriously turn you in." I rebuckled my seatbelt. Josh shook his head 'no'.

"Please stay here and let me change her mind." The look in his eyes held fear, sadness, and hope. I knew then that he was just as scared as I was if not more. He faced prison time, I faced childbirth, and if he got turned in I'd be facing it all alone. I nodded, unbuckling and opening the car door. Josh leaned over kissing my cheek. "I'll be home soon, I promise." I gave him a small smile, hoping that he was right.

I ran myself a hot bubble bath, knowing that Josh would be awhile. I lit a few candles, placing them around the bathroom. A smile spread across my lips as Elijah moved when the water surrounded my body. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wonder to Josh and what he might be saying to his mo.

"He'll fix it…" I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince my unborn child or myself. As if on cue Elijah moved again, this time I watched my belly move as it poked through the bubbles. He began to hiccup, making me laugh.

"What's so funny?" I jumped, hitting my head on the soap holder just above my head.

"Josh!" I yelled, covering my chest with bubbles. I sunk deeper into the tub as he sat on the edge.

"He's got the hiccups?" Josh laughed watching my belly move each time Elijah hiccupped.

"What did your mom say?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to ruin this moment. He looked away making my heart ache.

"Rinly…." Josh paused. "We messed up. I..I messed up. I shouldn't have done what I did." He looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm 22, you're 16." I bowed my head, my chin in the water.

"I'll be 17 before the baby is born."

"That's not 18." He let out a heavy sigh. My heart raced, panic rising to the brim. He was going to leave again.

I wanted him to say it. To tell me that we couldn't be together, that he wanted nothing to do with me or our son. Tears pricked at my eyes, my mind whirling.

"I have an idea, though." Josh mumbled. "You're already graduated high school, maybe you could um get emancipated. That way you'll be legally an adult.." He looked at me with hopeful eyes and I couldn't help the relieved giggle that escaped my lips. "What?"

"I thought you were going to leave." I spoke.

"At this point the only thing that would make me leave is if I got arrested." He gave a dry laugh. "You're stuck with me."

"Oh well." I smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go get dinner started. Hurry up, we've got movies to watch." He blew out one of the candles on the sink. "I gotta return them tomorrow."

"Okay, okay, jeesh." I rolled my eyes, my smiling never faulting.

The next day I sat in the living room at Josh's apartment, folding laundry and watching Judge Judy. "You get 'em Judy." I laughed, folding a onesie for Elijah. My mind wondered off to that little green onesie my mom had gotten before we crashed. I then thought about how my mom was doing. I refused to talk to her or Kyle. The knock at the front door snapped my attention back to reality. Muting the TV, I went to the front door, standing on my tip toes to see through the peephole. I stepped back quickly, a ringing in my ears as I opened the door.

"Sherry." I gulped. "Mom, what are you guys doing here?" I tried to cross my arms but the brace that had replaced the cast on my right wrist made it difficult.

"May we come in?" Sherry didn't wait for an answer before entering the apartment. "Have a seat, Rinly, we need to talk."

"No, I think I'll stand." My mom scoffed as she followed Sherry.

"Sit down, you're going to need to." She demanded but I didn't even look at her.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" I glanced between the two, an emptiness settling in my chest. "Are you guys just here to tell me what a mess I have made? Cause I already know that."

"Josh has been arrested." My mom spoke from where she stood behind me. I spun around to face her.

"What? No, he'll be home from work in an hour. .." I glanced at the time. Behind me, Sherry put her hand on my shoulder.

"He's not coming back." She mumbled. I pushed her hand away, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I could feel my heart shatter in my chest.

"Which one of you did it?" I growled through tears. "Which one!?" choked on my tears. My head started to throb.

"I had to do what I had to do." I looked up at Sherry through blurred vision. "I've talked to Lucy and she'll let you move back in." I couldn't believe it.

"You turned him in." I spoke barely loud enough for even my own ears to catch what I said. "Your own son." The look of guilt that overtook her features made my stomach flip. "Get out, both of you. Get the hell out!" I buried my face in my hands. My shoulders jerked with my sobs.

"Rinly, you can't stay here. If Josh gets out on bail, there is a restraining order in place." My mom finally spoke. It was as if she had stabbed me. A restraining order? I wanted to scream. I wanted to hurt them, but mostly I wanted Josh to come home….

But he wouldn't come home. Josh was charged with Sexual Misconduct and had to serve 3 years. I turned 17 at 36 weeks pregnant and was induced at 42 weeks. My healthy baby boy, Elijah James Anderson.


	10. Chapter 10

**3** **years later- 3** **rd** **person**

"I sure hope I don't see you in here again." The lady behind the counter, with a nametag that read 'Tammy', spoke as she Handed a bag full of his belongings.

"You won't." He signed the little clip board, grabbing the bag. He couldn't get out of there fast enough. As he stepped out of the doors, a car pulled up, laying on the horn.

"Hey!" The window rolled down, Kyle leaning over the passenger door. Hesitantly, Josh climbed into the car. He had expected his mom. "How ya been? Other than being in prison for the last 3 years? Did it change you?"

"Does it seem that way? I mean, I stayed out of trouble for as long as possible. I'm still me." Josh glanced in the back seat seeing an infant car seat. "How are you?"

"I'll catch you up." Kyle sped out of the parking lot. "Clair graduated from beauty school, we got married." He held up his left hand, flashing Josh his wedding band. "Styling isn't it? Anyway, we had our daughter last month. That's why there's a car seat." Josh bit the inside of his cheek, he wanted nothing more than to ask about Her. How she was doing, or where she was..

"Well, congrats." Josh mumbled. "You taking me to my mom's?" Josh asked trying to make conversation.

"Is that where you want to go?" Kyle laughed.

"Unless you take me to Rinly." He mumbled resulting in a sad look from Kyle. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What, tell me." Josh spoke quickly, turning in his seat to face Kyle. He shook his head. "Where is Rinly?"

"I don't know."

"What!? What do you mean?" Josh yelled.

"Calm down, Josh. We know that she is okay. After you got arrested, mom tried to get her to move back in but she took off. No one has talked to her since then." Kyle answered. "But…" He paused. "Every month since Elijah was born she leaves a letter in your moms mailbox." Kyle sighed heavily. "Your mom was the one who turned you in, Rinly made a point of reminding her of that." Josh couldn't help but laugh. That was Rinly, always reminding people of their wrong doing. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That your mom turned you in." Kyle asked puzzled as to why Josh was laughing.

"Yeah.." He looked out the window, watching the scenery pass them by. "She told me she was going to give me one more night with Rinly. When she was going to, when I got work the next day, they were waiting for me."

"Damn, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, neither did Rinly."

 _Sherry,_

 _6 lbs 5 oz. That's how much he weighed. 16 hours . That's how long I labored with him. Alone. That's what I was when I gave birth to your grandson. Josh would have been there, but you took that away. Are you happy now? Knowing your son missed his child's birth? I can't even said him a picture of our son! So, I'll send them to you. Just a reminder of what you took from him._

Inside the envelope was one picture. Josh pulled it out to examine. He laid naked in the warmer. Josh could see his clipped umbilical cord. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth wide open as he screamed. The scale under him read '6 lbs 5 oz'. Josh bit his tongue, his hands started to shake as he stared at the first picture he had ever seen of his son.

"You'll have to look at all the pictures." Sherry stepped into the room where Josh sat at his old computer desk. "I made copies of all of them. I sent some to Kyle and Lucy. Josh didn't look up at her as she sat on the small twin bed. His eyes continued to scan the picture. "Are you gonna go see her? Has the restraining order been lifted?" Josh shrugged, spinning around in the office chair to face his mom.

"Sounds like no one knows where she's at." Sherry stood, going to the drawer where Josh had gotten the letter.

"Here." She handed him another envelope. This hadn't been open, and there was a return address in the top left corner. Josh gulped, tearing open the envelope.

The picture fell out first. Looking at it brought tears to Josh's eyes. The little boy in the picture sat in a little green high chair with a large cake in front of him. The number 3 topped the cake. Next to the high chair, half still holding the cake, stood Rinly. Her once soft spoken 16 year old face, now looked cold and sad. She was smiling in the picture but her eyes said a different story.

"Why didn't you open this one?" Josh glanced up at his mom.

"She told me not to, in the letter that came from before this one. She said it's for you." Sherry stood, then. "Joshua, I want to say sorry, but I'm not. I'm not sorry, Josh. I'm not sorry for what I did, I am sorry though that you missed all of that." Sherry wiped away the tears she hadn't realized she had been crying. "I really hope that one day you and Rinly can forgive me."

Josh set the envelope and picture down on the desk. Standing, he pulled his mom into a hug. "I know, mom." She cried as he hugged her. He pulled away, sitting back down. Sherry left as she watched him pick the envelope back up.

 _Josh,_

 _It's been 3 years. I tried to come see you, but they caught on and refused my visits. I'm taking a shot in the dark by writing this, I'm not even sure if you will get it. I know you're supposed to get out in 2 weeks and I really hope to hear from you. I told Elijah all about you, well most of it. I left out the part where you went to prison.. I know he doesn't really understand but I wanted him to know. I look forward to you meeting our son, I hope you still want to. I haven't given up on us, and until you tell not to, I will always have hope._

 _Yours truly, Rinly_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note:_**

 _Okay, so due to the RUDE review i received on this story I will also be posting it to wett'pad. I will say this once more, I HAVE POSTED MY STORIES TO SISTER SITES AND HAVE NOT GOTTEN REVIEWS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE WHAT I AM DOING DON'T READ IT. For someone to ATTACK me (when I so clearly stated that I did not need to be attacked) and say that they have lost respect for me (when they know absolutely NOTHING about me) is in itself very disrespectful. This is a website, where I am choosing to LET people read my stories. I am a very shy person and I don't let anyone read my stuff. Comments and reviews that I so badly don't want/need, make me no longer want to post my stuff at all. So again, if you don't like it, move on. Do not attack me for sharing my work and wanting people to review it. It's a real shame that I woke up this morning not wanting to ever post a story again because someone felt the need to shame me. I will continue to post, because I am enjoying this. I took about 3 or 4 years of a break after the last person attacked me. I will not be doing that again. This is my outlet for a pretty shitty life. Don't ruin this for me. Thank you._

 _-Mandie_

"And Lisa Lou went on home to her mother.." I closed the book, setting it on the night stand. "Goodnight, sweet boy." I kissed the top of his head, his thick brown curls a big mess. He sleepily rolled over, releasing my arm. I wiggled my fingers, feeling them tingle as I stood making my way out of my room and down the hall. "Finally asleep."

"Good, we have two more episodes and then the season is over." Vivian sat curled up on the couch, the remotes on her lap.

"Then what?" I mocked a panic attack.

"Then…we die." She put the back of her hand against her forehead, as if to faint. "I guess we'll find another show to obsess over, something to fill the void." I sat on the opposite side of the couch as she pushed play.

20 minutes into the show the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell.." Vivian groaned pushing pause. Down the hall Elijah began to cry. I laughed at the aggravated look on her face as I stood going down the hall to my room. I heard Vivian stand to answer the door.

"Hey big guy." I found Elijah standing in the middle of the room, the blanket on his bed pulled off and pooled at his feet. "You're okay, what happened?" I scooped him up in my arms. I knew what had happened. He was a light sleeper and the doorbell had scared him. It probably didn't help that when he was startled awake I wasn't in the room.

"Rinly.." Vivian knocked quietly before entering the room. "Uh, the door is for you." She bounced uncomfortably.

"Who is it?" I asked, confused at her behavior.

"Go see." She reached for Elijah, who had stopped crying, but didn't want to go to her. "Come on munchkin, aunt Viv will read you another bed time story, how about 'Frogs'?" Elijah's eyes lit up at the mention of another story. He almost leaped from my arms to get To Vivian. I laughed, leaving the room.

I froze as I reached the end of the hallway. My heart pounding inn my chest. "Hey Rinly." I couldn't control the choked cry that escaped my lips as I closed the distance between us quickly, leaping into his arms.

"Josh!" I cried, burying my face in the crook of his neck. It almost didn't seem real. I could feel him, I could see him, he was here. He was right in front of me. "You got my letter?"

"I did." He spoke into my hair as I wouldn't let him go. I could tell that he, too, was crying. "Kyle picked me up when I was release." I bit my cheek, letting him go then. I stepped back, but not so far that he could get away.

"I don't care about Kyle, my mom, or your mom." I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. I knew where he was going with that, and I didn't want to go there. "Josh.." I gulped loudly. "Elijah is still awake; I mean he just woke up." He glanced past me, down the hall, his eyes going wide. I turned to go get Elijah, but Josh grabbed my wrist, stopping me. He gave his head a small shake.

"Now doesn't seem right. He should sleep and tomorrow…tomorrow we can umm…" His sentence hung, his mind not sure how to even process a thought I waited for him to continue before I pulled him to the couch, sitting next to him.

"Wil you stay here tonight?" I asked quietly.

"Is your roommate okay with that?" I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was here. "Why'd you leave, Rinly?" I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to have this conversation. "No one has even met Elijah, and they want to-"

"Yeah well, we all want things we can't have." I sat up, crossing my arms. "Like I wanted the father of my child to be there when he was born. They took that. You know your mom was the one who did it? She turned you in." Josh looked down at his hands in his lap, the look on his face made my jaw fall open. "You knew that already?"

"I knew the night before I was arrested." His eyes met mine. "I went back to talk to her, but her mind was already made up. She was going to do it no matter what I said. Rinly, I begged her for one more night with you and she gave me that."

I stood. He had known. He knew that he was going to be taken away from me. "You mean to tell me, that instead of warning or preparing me or even trying to fix it, we watched movies and had sex!? Like, like everything wasn't about to be uprooted from my life!" I found myself yelling. "I fought to see you! I tried to get you out! I even told the police that Elijah wasn't yours." I cried feeling as though my heart was breaking all over again.

"Rinly, please-" Josh was cut off as Elijah ran down the hall. He ran straight for my legs, wrapping his arms around my knees as he cried.

"I'm sorry, he heard you yelling and I couldn't get him to stay in bed." Vivian came up behind the couch. I wiped my eyes, kneeling down to pick up Elijah.

"Shhh, it's okay, mommy's okay." I soothed down his hair before he laid his head down on my shoulder. I ignored Josh as I carried Elijah back to our room. I didn't lay him in his own bed; instead we crawled into my big bed. He fell asleep in no time, leaving me to sit in silence replaying the night in my head. I wanted to forget, forget that he had known. We needed a clean slate. That's all we needed.


End file.
